


潦倒天堂 Poverty Paradise (Jaydick & Timdick & Damidick,PWP, ABO私設）

by s8845964



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: DamiDick, M/M, TimDick - Freeform, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8845964/pseuds/s8845964
Summary: 一個偽裝成Beta的Omega大哥，只靠著自己養活了三個Alpha弟弟。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 日安，這裡是三歲／Pixars請多指教。  
> 我就想寫個多弟累死哥的故事，All Dick實在好吃啊！因為懶又忙，這文案擱了好久，總是一段一段地寫，但真心很想很想寫完，因為實在有趣呀！！！  
> 窮困潦倒的Dick含辛茹苦地養大了三個弟弟，弟弟們人窮志不窮，就算條件不好也全都很爭氣地成為了人生勝利組（化腐朽為神奇的Wonder Boys!ＸＤ），好大哥很欣慰終於能夠倒吃甘蔗，因為長大後的弟弟們全都直接成為了丈夫，從此四個人一起過上了幸福快樂的日子。（不ｗｗｗ  
> ＯＯＣ有！腦洞有！雷有！請審慎閱讀！！！
> 
> 普通人AU設定，ABO私設如下：  
> １．法律規定一個Omega最多可以擁有三位丈夫！  
> ２．Alpha藉由留下咬痕，吞下發情時Omega的血液進行標記！！  
> ３．Omega可以被多位Alpha標記，但Alpha只能標記一個Omega！！！
> 
> 希望您閱讀愉快。

《潦倒天堂 Poverty Paradise》

Dick躺在床上，抱著自己最小的弟弟睡得香甜，年長的Omega渾身赤裸，任由陽光照亮他佈滿紅痕的腰間。

Damian早醒了，他摟著Dick 感受那些吐在自己身上的呼吸，Omega的訊息素聞起來深情又甜蜜。年輕的Alpha還是想操他，他的陰莖開始脹痛，無法克制的想再次插入Omega 軟嫩多汁的肉穴。

「Richard…...」Damian 撫摸著他名義上哥哥的頭髮，忍不住去親吻他光潔的額頭。

Dick毫無疑問是個完美的Omega，他的身體勻稱、四隻修長，發起情來美妙的不可思議。

Damian 正經歷Alpha 的初次的發情熱，痛苦的無處發洩，Dick就這樣走了進來，把身上僅有的毯子打開，Alpha 對此一點辦法也沒有，撲上去就是一陣猛咬。

「Dami，別吃藥。」Dick的聲音像是賽壬，「操我，你可以操我。」

Damian當然想操他，天知道Jason和Tim從沒獨自面臨過Alpha 分化時的痛楚，他的大哥跟弟弟們做愛，任由年輕的Alpha把精液射進他溫暖潮濕的肉洞。

他的大哥太好了，不光是以一個哥哥的角度來看。

Damian伸手探入Dick的穴口，心不在焉的用手撥弄對方溼答答的肉壁，他不清楚自己昨晚射了幾次，不過Dick肚子裡鼓脹脹的全是自己射進去的東西，溫熱的精液黏膩地隨著他的手指帶了出來，又將熱潮給操了進去。

「Dami……...」Dick發出一聲撩人的呻吟，微微皺起了眉毛，鬆開了懷抱中的弟弟。

Alpha毫不猶豫地打開Omega的雙腿，親吻他佈滿紅痕的大腿內側，舔他沾染白濁的肉棒，然後粗大滾燙的陰莖不容拒絕的直接插進了Dick的屁股，精力旺盛的性器攪弄對方軟爛的肉穴，龜頭抵著昨晚緊緊裹著他的嫩肉，Omega難耐地發出了黏膩的嘆息：「唔....啊哈.........」

他的好哥哥是不會介意被自己給幹醒的。

Dick帶著剛清醒的困倦，半瞇著眼睛，懶懶的隨著Damian的動作搖晃身體，Omega柔軟的身體舒展開來，安撫了Alpha焦躁的慾望。「嗯..........Dami….Dami……唔唔——好舒服......」

Omega 是個多麼脆弱的性別啊！需要的不只是性愛和食物，所有精美柔軟的東西都應該打上五彩斑斕的緞帶送到他們的透著粉色的腳趾邊。

從Damian 能記事以來，Dick從不發情，他不像是個只想著下流東西的Omega，與發狂的Alpha做愛時永遠都是照顧他們的那一個。「沒事、沒事的──」他的喘息滑進弟弟們的耳蝸，承受前列腺被粗壯的Alpha陰莖輾壓，弓起身體在他們耳邊哼哼唧唧的叫床：「我都是你的。」

他的大哥用藥把自己偽裝成一個庸俗的Beta，藉此擺脫因為性別帶來的各種麻煩事，Omega很難找到工作，頻繁且突然的發情讓他們走在街上都有可能會被強暴，社會普遍認為Omega 就該一輩子滴著水等人來操，活在床上直到不能大肚子為止。

Dick Grayson簡直就是個奇蹟！一個偽裝成Beta的Omega大哥，只靠著自己養活了三個Alpha弟弟。

這有違Omega 天性的享樂主義，他不應該這麼辛苦自己。

Damian 相信就算他的大哥是個Alpha也都會有人想娶走他，他們住的小公寓不時有玫瑰花擺在門前，馥郁芬芳的花朵裝在漂亮精緻的包裝紙內，理直氣壯的倚在他們家油漆斑駁的大門上。

Damian討厭玫瑰花，嬌嬌嫩嫩的花朵，低俗又作做，那些愚蠢的男男女女居然妄想用植物的性器官來贏得他大哥的心，如此癡心妄想！他很早就開始了辣手摧花大業，把那些刺目的玫瑰花交給他的三哥，讓Tim把那些花朵拆開來賣給其他買不起花束的同學。

沒有本錢的生意，他們做起來順手極了。

當時他們窮的買不起好的藥，也不知道Dick糊裡糊塗地到底給自己打了多少抑制劑，才讓他根本沒辦法順利的發情。

Omega不發情等同於慢性自殺，用藥物壓抑而得不到滿足的生理需求將導致賀爾蒙失衡，Dick常在自己頭昏腦脹的時候給自己吃口服的Omega激素，直到他倒下的那一天，嘴裡都還含著那味道噁心的藥片。

在此之前，他的弟弟們全都以為自己的大哥是一個堅強的Beta。

當時他們窩在客廳，窗外是皚皚大雪，Jason在廚房裡燉著Dick最喜歡的海鮮湯。

「只是個小感冒，我很快就會好起來的！」Dick擤擤鼻子，摟緊了懷中充當暖爐的Damian，很樂觀的宣布說：「吃點藥就沒問題了。」

「你都多大了居然還會因為天氣冷而感冒。」Damian延展了後背，把身體盡量貼近自己的大哥，嘲諷地說道：「我該說你遲鈍還是該關心你到底幾歲？」

Dick好脾氣的笑了笑，用下巴蹭了蹭自己的小弟弟，然後他突然臉色發青，手摀著肚子，一眨眼的瞬間就在他們的面前暈了過去。

救護車太慢了，Jason背著他以跑百米的速度衝到了路口，凶神惡煞的攔了一台計程車，將Dick送到了離家不遠的診所門口，醫生拉著鐵門準備下班，噹啷噹啷的正好拉到一半，Tim站到了鐵門下一動也不動，Damian只差沒拿刀子架在醫生的脖子上。

年過半百的醫生，嘆著氣擺擺手說：「我知道了，孩子們，讓我看看他吧。」

沒有人可以解釋為什麼超音波螢幕上Dick的肚子裡會有一個完整的子宮，滿臉驚訝的醫生看著三個臉色慘白的年輕人，尷尬的清清喉嚨說：「你們...你們剛剛說他是個Beta？」困惑、無辜、憤怒的視線分別朝他射來，年老的醫生不免碎念：「你們真是他的弟弟？」

一個自從分化後都不曾發情的Omega，前所未見的事。

「本能被壓抑太久了。」醫生看著眼前昏迷的Omega。「Omega 本就是個嬌貴的性別，你說他還日夜顛倒的出門去討生活？太不可思議了！」

照顧一個Omega 沒問題，Jason和Tim全都表示會好好履行義務照顧Dick。

醫生開了藥，給Dick吊了點滴，借此喚醒Omega的本能反應。「讓他快點找個Alpha成家去，把抑制劑全都丟了。」醫生囑咐道：「要不然以後也都不用麻煩買保險套了！」

做愛是最基本的，性高潮能刺激子宮，促使Omega 發情。健康課本上寫得清清楚楚，所有人心裡明明白白。

他們把Dick藏著的抑制針和口服激素全給丟了，那些仿真電動陽具也一起進了垃圾桶。

養病的那段時間Dick不用下床，他的陰道輪流插著Jason或Tim的陰莖，肆意的散發信息素，藉此讓他Omega 的生理激素恢復原本的水平，一開始Dick總是感到罪惡，眼睛全是水霧，抽抽噎噎說不。

「不...不要、」Dick哭得滿臉都是淚水，他的陰道柔軟的收縮，像吸吮棒棒糖一般包裹著硬挺的Alpha陰莖。「我要吃藥！給我打針！」

「沒事的，射出來。」 Jason舔吻著他的後頸，一邊重重的把陰莖插進去Omega 的體內哄他，「射出來，Dickie，為我射出來。」

Omega 的身體熱得像是熟透了，那些不曾正常運作的腺體開始慢慢復甦，讓他的血管滾燙，渾身熱的像是火燒。他的頭髮被汗水打濕，臉上是不正常的潮紅，他嗚嗚的發出聲音，軟趴趴的手指想把掮在胸前摟住他的手臂給扳回去。

「不、不行—不可以！」Dick斷斷續續地說，他坐在Alpha 粗壯的陰莖上，掙扎著像是失水的魚，徒勞的踢蹬他修長的腿，抵抗著Omega 的天性。

Dick與弟弟們做愛，但從不失控，他感覺自己的內裡逐漸被變得潮濕，與Jason交合的地方啵啵地冒出水來，Alpha的信息素強勢的侵入他的皮膚，像是無數個吻密不通風的覆蓋在身上，他張了大嘴巴卻還是無法呼吸，像是要溺水一般。

「哈....哈.......哈啊.........」

Tim適時的湊了上來，Alpha 的氣息解決了他的窒息感，帶來了新鮮又溫柔的信息素。

Dick貪婪的略奪Tim近在咫尺的嘴巴，這吻像是要咬掉對方的唇瓣般粗魯又急切，他伸手去捧Tim柔軟的面頰，像是汲取水源般急切，舌頭攪弄彼此的口腔，嘖嘖的水聲淫靡不斷，來不及吞嚥的口水牽成一道銀絲滴落到了與Jason連結的地方，一波淫水自他體內泛出，又被Alpha的大屌給操了回去，Omega的下體溼答答的一塌糊塗。

馳騁的肉棒沒有放過他，專注於攻陷逐漸絞緊的嫩肉，Omega不得不停下接吻，發出疲憊的哀求：「我...放開、放開我，Jason…..啊啊.......不.......」

兩個年輕又健康的Alpha像是火和水，猛烈又濃郁的訊息素令Omega渾身顫抖，Dick的腦袋開始不受控制的享受起來，他辛苦了這麼長時間，像個Beta一樣只接受抽插陰道的性愛，耐心又溫柔的照顧發情發狂的Alpha，而自己深埋在體內的生殖腔從沒有被誰滿足過。

「嗚嗚、大屌........哈....Jay...太、太深了...........」

Dick能接觸到的空氣全沾染著Alpha的氣息，Omega淫蕩的本質令他開心得就要為此死去，他的弟弟們很喜歡操他，他們的屌又粗又硬，插在陰道裡銷魂的要命，他們的陰莖會在他的子宮內耕耘播種，傳承他們的基因，他的肚皮為此腫脹，他會成為世界上最幸福的Omega。

年長的Omega被自己膨脹的幻想所吸引，他慢慢放鬆身體，著迷地伸手去摸Tim勃起發燙的Alpha陰莖。

「想要Alpha結嗎？讓我們插進去你的生殖腔。」Tim在他耳邊低語，蠱惑這個逐漸崩潰的Omega放棄抵抗。「只要你想，我們就這麼做。」

沒有誰能抵抗這樣熱烈的交配邀請，就算是個Beta也會被誘惑得雙腿發軟、淫水直流。

「....好......好的....我、我想要...........」

Tim看了一眼Jason，兩個Alpha露出微笑。「如你所願。」

Tim俯下身打開Dick的腿，傾過去含住對方粉嫩的陰莖，靈巧的舌頭吸得Omega連腳趾頭都蜷縮了起來。

Dick習慣勾住鋼管的大腿無法承受的打顫，繼而纏住Tim的頭顱，他忍不住低聲嗚咽起來：「啊啊啊！不...哈啊........我、我要射了！」

「操！Dickie！」Jason插在他屁股裡的大屌突突跳動。「打開你的生殖腔，讓我射進去！」

「不！不行.....啊..........啊...........」

Omega下意識的害怕陌生的快感，但他被Jason鎖在懷裡，嘴操著Tim濕潤的口腔，快感像是旋風一般令Dick仰頭失神的呻吟，下體的勃發失禁般的射了出來。

Dick夾著Jason性器的體內又緊又熱，年輕的Alpha發出低吼，滿滿的精液瞬間灌滿了Omega的甬道，Jason吻住倒在懷中抽搐的Dick，把對方尚未平復的喘息全部吞下。

年長的Omega沒發過情，持久的內部高潮讓他的眼神變得空洞，只覺得意識緩慢了起來，一顫一顫的收縮裹在陰道裡射精的肉棒，他的肚子又熱又燙，發出像奶貓一般的淫叫：「嗯...嗯啊.....太多了......」

Dick可以什麼都不用做，Tim就能對著失神的Dick射上一發，他年輕的弟弟發出一聲嘆息，用吻讚美他美貌的大哥。

這不是Omega 真正的發情，Dick還沒被幹開，連子宮都沒被操到。Tim伸手去摸Dick的乳尖，搓揉著那兩顆艷紅的果實。

「休息一下吧。」Jsaon退了出來，Dick癱倒在他的懷裡，瞇著眼睛任對方在自己身上動手動腳。

Tim把藥袋撕開，拿著一杯水湊近他的嘴。Dick撇過頭，嗚嗚哼叫著拒絕，不肯乖乖吃藥。

「沒事，把藥吃下去。」Tim撥開那些黏在Dick臉上的頭髮，拿起毛巾擦拭對方濕透的臉龐，安撫他耍脾氣的大哥說：「我們會照顧你的。」

Dick闔上眼睛不去看他。

「快起來吃藥，別任性了。你看看Timmy還硬著呢！」Jason不耐煩起來，厚實的手掌拍了拍Dick的臉頰：「你會很公平的對吧？」

Tim摸著Omega沾滿白濁的下腹部，色情的用指甲摳弄Omega敏感的射精口，他的藍眼睛裡是Dick晶晶亮亮的淚，Omega輕輕眨眼，一顆顆破碎的藍寶石便滴滴答答的落了下來。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又變態又乖巧可愛的Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31肉注意／ＯＯＣ注意

兩個Alpha能心平氣和的在床上共享一個Omega非常不科學，尤其在生物學上顯得不自然，先不說Alpha對於Omega的占有慾本就強烈到足以讓雙方因此發狂，互相爭鬥至死，更不用提沾染著精液躺在他們面前流水、嗚咽喘息的Omega是Dick。

那個觸手可及、被逼迫而掙扎於發情邊緣的Omega是他們溫柔體貼的大哥。

Omega已經射了一次，黏呼呼的白濁沾染在米色的腹部上，一點一滴隨著伸展開來的肌肉往下滑，不過發情的信息素卻還十分寡淡，只有一絲香草味若有似無的纏繞在Alpha的鼻尖。幾乎聞不出來的Omega訊息素對Alpha來說是好事，他們得以保持理智來照顧對方，而不像是個的只知道交合和洩慾的野獸。

Jason和Tim都提前給自己打了抑制劑，沒人可以保證自己不會因為Omega突然濃郁起來的信息素而被迫跟著發情，凡是人都逃脫不了生物本能，他們必須確保自己保持理智，避免傷害到Dick。

在這個家裡他們鮮少因為生理因素使用藥劑，Dick會準備好一切，讓他們都能享受只操陰道的性愛馬拉松，藉由獻上自己幫助他們度過發情期。

這場性交只是提供一個幫助，就像以往他們發情時Dick照顧他們一樣。

Tim知道他的大哥和二哥老早就搞在了一起，有鑒於他跟Jason差了三歲，跟Dick差了八歲，這個在家中看似乖巧可愛的弟弟知道得也太多了。

分化中的Jason沒有回家，不知道去了哪裡。當時的哥譚沒日沒夜地下著大雨，Dick皺起眉毛，穿上雨衣，出門前蹲下來對盯著他看的Tim說：「我去找Jason，照顧好Damian，我很快就會回來。」

Damian好好的睡在床上，他的小弟弟手抱著Dick的舊衣，半張小臉都埋在了組織物裡，小口小口的吸氣。除了大雨滂沱的聲音，房子裡空蕩蕩的一點生氣也沒有。

羅密歐和茱麗葉得一個是Alpha一個是Omega才行。Tim相信Dick很快就會回來，他一點都不擔心他的大哥和二哥會拋下自己。

後半夜開始打雷，閃電雷鳴陣陣，天空像是失序的水庫一樣。Tim有些羨慕起Damian，他什麼都不知道的小弟弟能夠只靠著一件衣服睡得無憂無慮，他的手心發冷，蜷縮著身體擠在Damian旁邊，豎起耳朵直到聽見門鎖轉動的聲音。

Dick像是水鬼一樣打開了家門，懷裡抱著同樣濕淋淋的Jason。

Tim光著腳下了床，家裡的燈有些故障，昏暗的光線沒辦法看清什麼。

「Jason淋了雨。」Dick的喉嚨吞咽了一下，扭曲的嘴角哆嗦著說：「去睡覺吧Timmy。」

Tim點了點頭。

沒有雨會是紅色的，還透著濃厚的鐵鏽味。Jason 的衣服上其實全是血，滴滴答答的流了滿地。

他的二哥靠在隱密的街角，獨自忍受分化時的疼痛，髒兮兮的垃圾有效的阻隔了他分化時產生的味道，下著大雨的街上沒人會注意到這裡藏著一個男孩，Jason拿了把刀握在手裡，實在受不了的時候給自己劃一刀。

「不就是抑制劑嗎?我不靠依靠藥也可以撐過去的。」

「你差點就死在街角了！」Dick的臉上混著不知道是雨水或是淚水，對著他失血過多還嘴硬的二弟大吼道：「沒錯，不就是隻抑制劑嗎！我們他媽的一點都不需要！」

雨聲中夾雜著其他莫名其妙的聲音，Tim拉過Damian手中的衣服一角，原本冰涼的手腳逐漸恢復了溫度，就這樣也安心的睡了過去。

就算日子窮的就快過不下去了，Dick依然堅持Tim要去上學。

「你這麼聰明，應該在學校多交朋友，跟他們一起學習和玩樂。」 Dick拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，藍眼睛裡溢滿笑意。「沒有人會不喜歡我乖巧的Timmy。」

Tim 的內心像是積壓了一攤臭水又兌了點蜂蜜，就算聰明慧黠，才十二歲大的男孩還很難理解自己的心，甚至不知道為什麼胸腔內煩悶但又有點甜蜜。

他張開了嘴，溫順的說：「我去上學。」

「好Timmy，你會喜歡他們的。」Dick伸出手擁抱了他，Tim趁機把自己埋進對方的懷裡。

「但你永遠是我最喜歡人！」不甘心任由那一絲甜蜜消融於臭水之中，Tim窩在他的大哥耳邊說道：「我最喜歡你了。」

Dick的嘴角彎彎，像個稱職的大哥在自己的弟弟頭上落下幾個讚許的輕吻。

就算Dick是個Beta，也不影響Tim瘋狂地喜歡他。不，就算他是個Alpha，Tim也願意與他的大哥共度一生。

性別覺醒的時候Tim才剛睡醒，他睡得很差，全身上下都是冷汗。Dick在他的夢裡跳舞，腳尖脫離了舞台，像是一隻靈巧的鳥兒般飛向了黑壓壓的夜空，他大叫著飛奔過去想拉住對方，卻開始在空中急速下墜，落地時候他發現自己仍躺在床上，腦袋像是遭受撞擊過後的小行星。

那時候Tim十四歲，又六個月。心跳快到幾乎要從胸腔中跳了出來。

Tim嘗試下床，但他的五感因為分化而變得十分遲鈍，他剛剛伸出去的右腳一不小心就絆到了放在床邊的書堆，人碰的一聲直直倒了下來，他藍色眼裡的世界一片漆黑。

「Tim?」Dick馬上就出現了，他推開門，看見倒在床下的弟弟。「Timmy！」

Tim能感覺到是Dick來了，他的頭頓時好了很多，但有什麼更不好了起來。

我好想咬他。強烈的佔有慾像是海嘯般襲來，令Tim保留一絲清明的腦袋警鈴大作。

「走...走開！」

他拼命掙扎起來，胡亂揮舞的手打到了Dick，Alpha依照本能想驅逐身邊的閒雜人等，保護將要進入情熱的自己和伴侶。這些小動作對Dick沒什麼用，他的大哥把他抱進懷裡，像安撫寶寶一樣輕輕拍打他的背部，那種想啃咬對方的慾望逐漸被放大，他的身體火熱，陰莖因為勃起而感到疼痛。

凌駕理智的初次發情熱開始了。

Dick很快的就進入了狀況，他稍稍拉開了點距離，只握著Tim的手心，但這樣造就了疼痛，Alpha的本能驅使他追求溫暖。

「別、別走、別離開我！」

家裡大概又沒有抑制劑了，因為沒有針頭插進他的手臂。他的腦袋越來越像是炸開的煙花，似乎連腦漿都開始沸騰了起來。

沒有施打針劑的Alpha很危險，而Dick不會放任他聰明的弟弟燒壞腦袋。

Dick替他套上了衣服，背起他出了家門。Tim的腦袋疼得要死，只覺得自己好想好想咬他，他的牙痛了起來，沒辦法咽下的口水糊了滿嘴，灼燒一般的難受。

「嗚嗚……」實在太痛了，無法壓抑的啜泣聲從他發熱的嘴裡吐出，一波波急切的空虛與渴求在Tim的血液裡奔騰，飽受初次發情熱折磨的Alpha嗚咽起來，盡量把自己縮成一團。

Tim的耳邊傳來震動，好像是有什麼人在他的身邊說話，有鑒於他現在的身體狀況，其實什麼都聽不清楚，凶猛的發情熱幾乎要撕裂他的身體，毫無經驗的Alpha下意識地想伸手去安撫自己的下體，只是他的手都沒摸到內褲，就被硬生生給截住了，有人與他十指交扣，控制住了他的手指方向。

「放開我、放開我！」他毫無理智的只擺脫這樣被限制住的困境，口不擇言的大叫：「Dick...嗚嗚Dick……」

無法疏解的慾望折磨著Tim的意志，他想要Dick、想咬Dick、想操Dick，那個在他夢中跳舞飛翔的大哥。

他覺得自己可憐得要死，內心卻清楚的知道自己不能這麼做。

「對、不起、嗚嗚，我很抱歉....」荷爾蒙的變化讓他痛哭起來，他沒辦法順從內心的渴望，也沒辦法阻止自己不要分化，他覺得愧疚，口水和眼淚全撒在了Dick的背上。

然後一切都改變了。

他看不見，又聽不到，在微弱的觸覺感知下，他又燙又疼得嘴上得到了一個出乎意料的親吻。

Tim敢肯定那是他的大哥，因為除了Dick沒人會這麼柔軟又溫暖的對待自己。他發出了一聲激動又興奮得吼叫，被自己咬到破皮流血的嘴唇輾壓著對方，狠命吸吮著Dick的唾液還是別的什麼，他肯定也咬破了對方的唇，顫抖著把帶著口水和血水的吻全糊在了Dick的身上。

嚴格來說那其實不算是一個吻，那覆上自己的唇渡來了清水，濕潤了乾渴的喉嚨，但Tim快燒壞的腦袋只知道Dick吻了自己。

「我喜歡你！好喜歡好喜歡好喜歡。」

Tim甚至不知道自己在說什麼，他的唇狠狠的黏上Dick身上。自己甚至願意做任何事，只要他的大哥不要棄他而去。

熱呼呼的腦子越發不受控制，Tim想告訴Dick—自己不在乎他是個Beta、隨便讓他做什麼都可以、為了贏得Dick的愛和吻他能夠繼續忍受發情的痛楚。

他肯定是斷斷續續地把這些亂七八糟的話都說出來了，他的大哥輕柔的摸著自己的頭髮，Tim為此痛哭流涕，然後他的硬得不行得Alpha雞巴操進了極樂的天堂。

陷於情熱的Tim十分舒服得呻吟起來。

Dick汗濕的後背貼在Jason的胸膛上，Omega還沒從高潮的巔峰下去，歪歪膩膩得窩在鼻息同樣沉重的Alpha懷裡喘氣，他的臉上紅通通的還掛著淚痕，身體卻很誠實，Dick把臉埋進Jason的脖頸旁邊，用唇舌輕輕舔拭對方身上淌下的汗水。

Dick是個Beta都能輕易地讓那些精蟲充腦的Alpha褲檔緊繃，失禮的支起了小帳篷，就隨隔著一層內褲，他那兩團飽滿又挺俏的臀部也能使同性的Beta把腦漿都給射了出來。他年輕的身體曼妙，美麗又動人，粗大的性器摩擦著淺淺的腰窩，光是看著就讓人下體發麻，蠢蠢欲動。

更不用說現在的Omega極盡誘惑，只想誰能操得他精疲力盡。

Dick半瞇著眼瞼，偷偷注視著Tim還沒釋放的Alpha陰莖，散發腥羶的陽具令他再次感到乾渴，他敏感的身體又開始不安分起來，下意識地伸出手想再次摸對方挺立的昂揚。他想要Alpha粗大炙熱的陰莖，用手指、用嘴、用溫暖潮濕的肉洞去品嘗。

「你不吃藥就別摸了。」Jason俐落地一把Dick的手給拍開。

Omega發出誇張的痛呼，不滿的哭鬧起來，在Alpha懷裡扭動，掙扎著。「不，給我...給我.....」

Omega的本能讓Dick盡可能的在發情時去索求Alpha的佔有和信息素，令他看起來柔弱又淫蕩，準備用臀縫間的肉洞吸吮Alpha 的陰莖。

「Dick──」Tim傾下身去貼近他，年輕的Alpha可憐兮兮地開口，將臉頰貼在Omega的頸窩，伸出舌頭舔上對方露出的血管。「拜託....我已經這麼硬了......」他挺俏的陰莖蹭在Dick的會陰，蹂躪著Omega的下體，企圖誘使Omega乖乖聽話。「你也想要我吧！」

就算是清醒時候的Dick也沒辦法拒絕這樣的Tim，更不用說Omega的腦袋現在一片混亂，除了交配和操幹，根本無暇思考其他事情了。他乖巧的鳥寶寶，依偎著他撒嬌，口口聲聲的軟糯甜膩。Omega的母性氾濫，伸出手將他年輕的弟弟擁入懷中，發燙的臉頰蹭著Alpha同樣泛紅的面部，柔軟的唇不停親吻對方的臉龐，發出一種細微的呻吟：「喔Tim...Timmy、嗚嗚.........」

「這跟以前沒什麼不同，你只要吃藥，」Jason含著Omega的耳垂，Alpha充滿磁性的聲音勾引著Omega。「Tim就是你的了。」

那只裝著水的玻璃杯又貼了上來，Omega摟著Tim終於願意張開嘴，哆嗦著把五顏六色的藥丸全給吞了下去。

Jason輕輕一推，把Dick徹底塞進弟弟的懷裡。「他是你的了。」

Dick像株曼妙的海草，慢慢攀附上Tim的身體，修長的手臂勾住對方的脖子，黏黏糊糊地擺動起腰肢，柔軟得令人感到驚奇。

一個順從且臣服的Omega，微微後仰著腦袋，唉唉著叫床。「Tim....Timmy，啊啊──你好大、啊......再深點........」

Tim難以自持的呻吟起來，帶著一股憐惜的愛意，挺起跨操著在面前吞吐性器的Dick。「天──你真熱──」

Omega 十分開心，他的肉洞終於得償所願再次被填滿，他摟著Tim按自己喜歡的速度掌控性愛的節奏，讓Alpha的堅挺盡數插到自己喜歡的地方。「嗚嗚....Timmy……操我Timmy、好棒.......哈啊......嗚嗚......」

汗水、體液、信息素──有什麼悄悄改變了。

原本寡淡的Omega信息素逐漸濃郁了起來，整個房間的氣息頓時變得飽滿又生機勃勃，蒸騰的慾望具體化的表現在交纏的肉體上。

Dick柔軟的身體打得更開了，他線條優美的大腿熱情地夾在了Tim的腰上，藏在深處的子宮口微微露出一條小縫，準備好接受任何射進來的液體。在藥物和Alpha的撫慰之下，年長的Omega徹底發情了。

「媽的，真騷。」聞著Omega徹底發情的信息素，Jason立刻又硬得可以再操Dick一頓，他深深呼吸，嘆息般說到：「太香了。」

Tim的腦袋暈呼呼的，肺部裡全都是Omega濃郁起來的香草味，他開始不滿足這樣緩慢又溫情的抽插，年輕Alpha的略奪本能逐漸顯現出來，他可以捅得更深、更深，然後再深一點。

Omega在子宮口的軟肉被陰莖戳刺的時候發出了尖叫，濕熱的肉壁收縮得更厲害。Dick叫得太大聲了，Damian 不顧一切的踹開了房門。

「你們不要欺負他！」還沒分化的男孩帶著怒氣，兇巴巴的看著床上糾纏在一起的哥哥們。

「小D...嗚嗚嗚，小D….」

沒有人能抵抗一個正在哭泣顫抖的Omega ，Damian 爬上床，吻他大哥紅潤顫抖的嘴唇。

Omega 糊亂喊著，隔著Tim把頭埋進小弟弟懷裡。「我不要了，嗚嗚...不要了。」

「這只是生理需求。」Tim安撫著在他手下顫抖的Dick，「別害怕，就只是發情而已。」

一定是Tim插的他難受，讓Dick嗚咽起來，Damian怒瞪了一眼Tim，「要做你就好好做，不要弄痛他！」

「我沒有！他只是不習慣被操到子宮。」

被迫打開的器官，帶著新生的痛，Dick靠在Tim身上，斷斷續續說道：「出、出去，我不要發情、啊啊．．．我不要、痛，我好痛。」

「Todd你是不是陽痿，你剛剛居然沒操開他的子宮？」

「毛都沒長齊的小鬼，有什麼資格在這邊說話。」已成年的Alpha鄙視了他，大聲吼他的小弟弟：「還不趕快滾出去！」

「你以為我想進來嗎！你們到底是來強姦他還是來幫他的？」Damian對兩個哥哥怒吼：「兩個白癡！」

Dick啜泣了起來，像是被釘在陰莖上，他從沒運作過的器官因為外力的刺激漸漸甦醒，自發性的開始流水，疼痛過去後取而代之的是麻癢的快感，如同電流般自體內流至其他地方。說到底他就是個風華正茂的Omega，就算是第一次發情，也不影響他喜歡被人操幹的本能反應。

他的藍眼睛泛淚，肉穴堅持吞吐著Alpha的性器，夾緊在他體內操幹的肉棒。

有股暖流澆在了Tim的肉棒上，Omega無法控制的潮吹了，他的子宮開始沒有規律的收縮，Dick抽搐了一下，一邊流淚一邊搖晃起了腰和屁股。

Alpha重重的把陰莖插進去滴水又嬌嫩的子宮口，發出一聲沉重的喘息：「感覺到了嗎？我就在這裡。」

「哈.....射出來！射給我！」Dick哭喊起來，他整個人濕搭搭的，越來越沒有力氣，腰軟得像是棉花，手腳軟趴趴的任由Alpha擺弄。

年輕的Alpha用手擦拭Dick汗濕的額頭，看著倒在床上像灘水一樣的哥哥開口說：「從今以後，我們誰都不用抑制劑。」

Tim嘴上說得溫柔，身下卻操得狠。

Dick張大了嘴巴換氣，發出了一聲窒息的嗆咳。「啊...嗚、嗚....啊啊.......」他說不出完整的一句話，藍眼睛發散，隱約感覺那放自己肚子的手摸出了Alpha陰莖的形狀。

Tim抓過Dick的手讓他撫摸他們正在交合的地方，他三弟陶醉地說：「你的肉穴把我吸得好緊。」他啵一聲把手指插了進去，「這裡是你的甬道。」已被操開的Omega軟嫩的像塊布丁，任由那手指往內突刺，Alpha咬住他的耳朵，舔過他的耳蝸，彎曲的手指勾了勾摸到了軟嫩的子宮口，「這裡是你的子宮。」

「啊啊.....不.....嗚.....要.......嗚嗚....輕.......嗯啊....」

Omega因為太過猛烈的高潮而被操暈了過去。


End file.
